Wrath of a Messiah TRAILER
by Arcananox
Summary: This is a sort of movie-style "trailer" for what to expect in the next installment of the Messiah series, taking a much darker path, and the name of this one should explain alot of the premise. Annihilate all expectations for this epic sequel coming soon!


Author's Note: **This is a sort of "trailer" for the next installment of the Messiah series. It's going to take a much darker path than Revelations because of the chaos that is ensuing in Minato's head.**

**Dwindle your thumbs in anticipation my friends. This is the trailer for Wrath of a Messiah.**

* * *

"Somehow, I always seemed to pull through…" Minato mumbled, "But, what about now…? Can I continue to go on like this?"

* * *

_**HIS STORY IS REAL**_

* * *

Narukami pulled out a gun as he heard a noise from behind him, the flashlight helping him see in a dark alley, pointing the gun, and the flashlight to the direction of a the noise…

* * *

"Two months ago we lost an ally… Minato Arisato was an amazing man that achieved what not even Lord Death had…" Stein said in front of the students in the Crescent Moon classroom.

* * *

The flashlight revealed in that dark ally the missing friend that Narukami was set out to find.

"Minato?" Narukami lowered his gun.

"Long time no see, Narukami." Minato addressed.

Walking up to the Messiah, he was shocked to see him in a place like this, "What happened to you?"

Minato stared at him, "Narukami, I have something to tell you… I've discovered something far from what I thought was possible."

* * *

_**HIS POWER IS LEGENDARY**_

* * *

"If I can find what I'm missing, perhaps I could regain my powers…" Minato contemplated.

"We're going to need your strength to defeat this Medusa character," Yu said straightforwardly.

"Defeat…?" Minato's tone turned cold, earning an odd look from his silver-haired friend, then he turned to Yu and glared at him, "Not defeat."

* * *

_**AND HIS WRATH**_

….

_**IS WITHOUT MERCY**_

* * *

"_**I'm going to kill her."**_

* * *

"The Black Blood is making Mianto's mind more and more unstable." Stein said in his lab with Kid sitting next to him.

* * *

"I'm not so fun to screw around with now, am I?" Minato grimaced, looking down at a person that was laying on the ground, beaten half to death.

* * *

"There's hope…" Kid told Stein, "His bonds… with his friends… his loved one. They have a positive influence on him, just as we all have on each other."

* * *

Minato and Mitsuru faced each other as he took her hand into his, placing his forehead onto hers, "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

* * *

The Messiah was sitting in the guest chair of the Velvet Room, "The Omnipotent Orb is a dangerous artifact. If fallen into the wrong hands, it means absolute Armageddon, but if used for good, could bring a new enlightenment."

Minato lowered his head, "The Omnipotent Orb…"

* * *

The android stood in front of Kid, Maka, and Black*Star, "Please to meet you all. My name is Aigis."

* * *

"What hallucinations have you been having?" Stein asked in his chair, staring at Minato with his glasses glaring in the light.

* * *

Minato was on his knees as the personification of his sister looked down on him, "Get out of my head! _**You're not Hamuko!"**_

* * *

Aigis fired her guns from her fingers at inhuman speeds while Minato cut down every Kishin in his sights with Thantos in his scythe form.

* * *

"_**This isn't about hope… or faith… or about justice."**_ Minato said coldly.

* * *

Kid flew his skateboard across the golem's body, flying upwards and aiming down to fire the Death Cannon.

* * *

_**COMING THIS APRIL**_

* * *

"_**There is no Good vs Evil here…"**_

* * *

Maka's soul grew as she made a resonance with Kid, Black*Star, and Minato, causing a large torrent of power that reached the sky.

* * *

_**THE WORLD WILL KNOW**_

* * *

"_**Just vengeance."**_

* * *

Narukami screamed, "Izanagi!"

* * *

Minato, "Orpheus!"

* * *

"Saturnus!"

* * *

"Arahabaki!"

* * *

"Ishtar!"

* * *

"Scathach!"

* * *

"Yoshitsune!"

* * *

"Cebele!"

* * *

Both at the top of their lungs, _**"Persona!"**_

* * *

_** THE WRATH OF A MESSIAH**_

_**APRIL 5TH**_


End file.
